A Time for Love
by CaffrinLuvsDHMIS
Summary: He knew this was wrong. Tony wasn't his special one. That's not how it works in Malcolm's eyes. (Tony x Shrignold smutfic.)


He knew this was wrong. Tony wasn't his special one. That's not how it works in Malcolm's eyes.

Shrignold's mind raced as Tony stroked his upper abdomen. However, the clock's reassuring smirk relaxed Shrignold a bit, _'Tony's a good clock,'_ he thought. _'I can trust him. He's nice...and firm...oh my...'_  
>The pesky bee moaned upon feeling Tony's big, strong hand rubbing his lower abdomen. His little butterfly wings seemed to glow in the dim light of the bedroom. Shrignold's moan's made Tony chuckle, and began to rub him faster.<br>Suddenly, Shrignold started to feel weird, like his insides were about to shoot right out of his body...

Tony's eyes widened as the small but throbbing cock emerged from Shrignold's abdomen. "My oh my...This is quite _**large **_for a butterfly of _your_ stature..."  
>Shrignold gasped. "N-no! No, don't touch that! That's m-my love handle, a-and Malcolm says that-"<br>Shrignold's train of thought was interrupted once Tony began to stroke the butterfly cock slowly. "Forget about Malcolm. This is _our_ time."

Shrignold whimpered, but nodded for him to continue.  
>"That's what I thought. Oh, we're going to have <em>so<em> much fun together~..." Tony smiled as he rubbed Shrignold's twitching dick faster.  
>His moans grew louder as his whole body began to tense up. His love juices were flowing deep inside of him. They were almost ready to be spilled out. Just a little bit more...<br>Suddenly, the feeling stopped. Shrignold whimpered as he realized that Tony had let go of his member and was now removing his bowtie. "Wh-Wha...What're you doing, Tony?"  
>The clock looked up at him with a devilish grin. "I'd like to show you my "second hand"."<br>Shrignold gulped. _That_ doesn't sound good.

It was quite surprising how Tony's little yellow-and-red striped bowtie manages to conceal his long, red, throbbing, appropriately arrow-shaped cock. It pulsated for him. It wanted Shrignold. _**He**_ wanted Shrignold. And for some strange reason, Shrignold wanted him back.  
>He inaudibly whimpered at the sight of Tony's dick. "B-but...that would <em>never<em> fit inside of me..."  
>Tony chuckled and lubricated his second hand. "Oh, don't worry...I'm sure it's the perfect size for you~..."<p>

Shrignold's wings seemed to glow even brighter, as it always did when he was nervous. Or aroused. He wasn't quite sure, but he might've been feeling both. He gasped when he felt Tony's dick press against his entrance.  
>Tony looked down at Shrignold's face, which was blushing an unusually bright-red color. He grinned.<br>"Just relax your muscles, Shrignold. It won't hurt as much that way."  
>Shrignold nodded and obeyed Tony. A slight shiver ran down his spine, but Tony's big but soft hands continuing to rub the sides of his abdomen calmed him down.<p>

Suddenly, he felt Tony's second hand penetrate him, and he felt a sharp pain for a minute or two.  
>"Oof...You're a lot tighter than I thought..." Tony thrusted into him, and the pesky bee yelped in pleasure; the pain seemed to have stopped.<br>"There we go. Now doesn't that feel better~?"  
>"A-ahh...T-Tony, please...<strong><em>please <em>**keep going..."  
>Tony chuckled. "Now <em>that's<em> what I wanted to hear."  
>He continued to thrust into the butterfly. Shrignold's moans grew louder and louder, as Tony went deeper and deeper into him.<p>

Suddenly, that feeling ran through Shrignold's body again. His love juices were flowing inside of him. They were almost ready to spill out. Out of impulse, he grabbed onto Tony's shoulders.  
>"T-Tony...I...I want you to know that..I...I love you, and I want your love juices inside of me. Please, Tony..."<br>The clock smiled. His thrusts sped up, and he grabbed hold of Shrignold's small butterfly penis. "Why don't _you_ cum for me first?"

No words seemed to come out of Shrignold's mouth. Only loud moans and gasps. He just couldn't take it anymore. _"AHH~! OOHHH, __**YES!**__ I-I __**LOVE**__ YOU! I LOVE YOU __**SO MUCH~~!**__"_ he cried out as he came into Tony's gloved hand. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
>The clock was getting close to his release as well. His body tensed up, and his little cuckoo was going off like crazy. "Meh! Meh! <em>Meh! MEH! MEH! <em>_**MEH! MEEHHHHHH!**_"

Shrignold's wings lit up the whole room as he felt Tony's seed inside of him. It felt _amazing_. Malcolm had never told him about this feeling. It was new to him. And he loved every second of it. It felt even better once Tony pulled out of him and continued to cum onto his abdomen. It was so sticky and warm. A small drop landed in Shrignold's mouth, and he savored the taste.  
>Once Tony had finally finished cumming all over Shrignold's body, he fell over beside him in exhauston. Shrignold smiled and cuddled up next to him, and they both drifted off to sleep.<p>

**-0-0-**

Meanwhile, Harry was standing just outside the door, reluctantly watching the two. "I suppose I'm ready for therapy now..."  
>He looked down. For the strangest reason, he seemed to have an erection. Weird.<p> 


End file.
